


Innocence

by images_words



Category: Constantine (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, M/M, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: John just wanted a hookup.Jack had other plans.





	Innocence

John sat up slowly, trying not to wake the man sleeping beside him as he slid out of bed. He hated to do this, but he had never been good at saying goodbye. Besides, the boy would be better off if John wasn't there in the morning.   
"Nope."  
John looked down. The kid - James? Jack? Jack. - Jack was looking up at him smugly.  
"Ah, bollocks."  
Jack sat up. "You didn't really think I'd let you get away so easily, did you?"  
"I did, yeah. Most of 'em do."  
"Most of 'em aren't me."  
"Listen, kid. You don't want me around. You think you do, but you don't. Trust me."  
"Oh, no. You're wrong. I absolutely want you around."  
"It'll only end in tears, sweetheart. Or death. My relationships never end well."  
Jack laughed. "Relationship? That's what you think I want from you? I want your _help_ , John."  
"Help? That I can do. What do you need? Exorcism? Summoning? Banishment? Just a disclaimer, I don't do love spells."  
"Oh, you misunderstand. I'm not talking about one spell. This would be more of a... commitment. Castiel!"  
"Hello, John."  
John turned around to face the man who _definitely_ wasn't there before. "...who the hell are you?!"  
"Castiel. Jack, did you really have to sleep with him?"  
"Yeah. Um, don't tell Dean, alright?"  
"Jack..."  
"It was the easiest way to get him here!"  
"That is unfair."  
Both men turned to look at John. Castiel raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Alright, fine. I'm a whore."  
Castiel nodded, satisfied.   
"So... who are you people and what do you want from me?"  
"We're angels. Well... Cas is an angel. I'm a nephilim."  
"That's half human, half angel, right? Is Cas here your father?"  
"Well... yes and no. He.. kind of adopted me. Lucifer is my biological father."  
"Lucifer? Well, that's interesting."  
"Yeah. Anyway... we'd like you to join us."


End file.
